1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to table saws.
2. Prior Art
There have been a multitude of table saw designs such as is seen in the following U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED TITLE ______________________________________ 1,813,783 Tomlinson, et al 07/07/31 "Saw Table" 2,247,314 Sellmeyer 06/24/41 "Portable Power Saw" 2,729,250 Gilkey 01/03/56 "Portable Saw Table Containing Sliding Portion" 2,870,802 Richards 01/27/59 "Under-Table Traveling-Saw Apparatus For Cutting Sheet of Materials" 2,933,113 Meyer 04/19/60 "Combo-Trolley-Bench" 3,456,697 Rutzebeck 07/22/69 "Traveling Arbor Saw" 4,068,550 Gray, et al 01/17/78 "Foldable Bench For A Portable Hand-Held Circular Saw" ______________________________________
However, the difficulty with these and other prior art saw table designs has been their lack of versatility; i.e., inability to handle large pieces of lumber, inability to perform cross-cutting, mitering and ripping operations. An additional difficulty with these prior art saw table designs is that, with each, the carriage and track cannot be extended past the edge of the table top.